


The Night That Changed Everything

by afteriwake



Series: On The Road From Friends To More [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Best Friends, Bittersweet Ending, Condoms, Couch Cuddles, Drunk Molly Hooper, Drunk Sherlock Holmes, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Eventual Sex, F/M, First Kiss, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hangover, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Loss of Virginity, Male-Female Friendship, Molly Hooper Giggles, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, POV Sherlock Holmes, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pre-Relationship, Roommates, Rules, Sad Sherlock Holmes, Sex Is Fun, Sober Sex, Surprise Kissing, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Molly Hooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: After celebrating the sale of Molly's first novel, a drunken confession leads to a permanent (and rather pleasurable) change in their friendship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So since everyone thought that the last chapter of the previous fic was leading up to something ominous, I swear it's not! This is going to be, more or less, a good thing once they get to the point they realize they not only love each other but are _in_ love with each other. It's just...going to take a little bit to get to that point.

They were completely pissed by the time they stumbled back into Baker Street. After dinner had been a bar and since it was a celebration he’d forgone “I have school tomorrow” and drank in moderation, but still drunk more than planned. She had also been imbibing more than she usually did, and the good stuff too, promising to be more “physically responsble” in the morning.

He’d been around Molly during their times of heavy drinking in uni, but she had been depressed and for a lot of the time high on drugs as well. This was the first time he’d seen her pissed but happy in a long time, and lo and behold, Molly was a giggly, affectionate drunk. If she’d had her way, she’d have sat on his lap on the cab ride home.

But she hugged him the minute the door was shut behind him. “Love you, you know that?” she said, and he hugged her back, his stance a bit wobbly.

“Like a brother, I know.”

“No silly. Love you more like...don’t know.” She pulled away and he gave her a quizzical look. “I don’t want to date you. I want to...to...love you.”

“Molly, you’re wasted, and you should go to sleep,” he said, starting to sober up. 

“Sleep next to me?”

“Not tonight,” he said. “Come on, let’s get you up to bed and you can sleep in the pretty dress tonight. Sleep like a princess.”

“Sherlock...do you love me?” When she wanted to stay in place, she could stand in one spot like her feet were stuck in dried cement and she wouldn’t budge, and apparently, until she got her answer she wasn’t going to move. Normally he would answer her but she was drunk. He was drunk. It wouldn’t end well. Instead, he picked her up and she snuggled into him, pressing a kiss on his neck that nearly caused him to trip on the stairs on his way up to the sitting room.

“Stop that,” he said.

“You want to shag me,” she said.

“No, I want to get up the stairs and get you to bed in one piece without us ending up on the floor.” He looked down at her. “Please don’t ask me questions like that, not now.”

“Why not?” she asked with a pout.

“Because I may not be able to stop myself from answering.”

She lapsed into silence and just snuggled into him, her attempts to seduce him stopping right there as her eyes fluttered closed. If he hadn’t been mostly sober before, he was now. He knew his whole world would come crashing down if he answered any of those questions or statements in any way that mattered, and it was with relief that her eyes seemed to be shut when he settled her on the bed and pulled the quilt his mum had made her that she kept at the end of the bed over her.

And then he went to the kitchen and looked around for something else to drink. Whiskey shots it was because he needed to not be sober again.

He must have passed out on the sofa in the sitting room because the next thing he knew there was warmth next to him, and an arse pressing into a rather sensitive part of his anatomy. He’d had maybe a quarter of the bottle but been smart and had food as well so he wasn’t as drunk as he could have been. “Sleepwalking?” he asked with a yawn as she pulled a blanket over them.

“No,” she said. “Just don’t want to sleep alone.”

“Well, don’t grind your arse into my crotch please,” he murmured.

“Sherlock?” she asked. “You fancy me, don’t you? I mean...there was that woman, at the bar, and you ignored her.”

His mind flashed back to the woman draping herself over his shoulder. It had made him uncomfortable, but could it have made Molly jealous? “I suppose,” he said, letting it spill out as a sigh. “But it won’t go anywhere. You don’t want to date me. And we’re friends. We may lose that and I don’t want...that.”

“Yeah,” she said. “But I...wonder, sometimes. I just never said anything because...we’re friends.”

“You wonder what?” he asked, realizing how little room there was on the sofa, how close his lips were to her skin, how well she fit spooned against him. It was all things he was acutely aware of.

She didn’t say anything at first, just hummed slightly to herself the way she did when she was deep in thought, and then she turned to face him, their noses almost touching. She leaned in and kissed him and he swore he stopped thinking as he pulled her closer and kissed her back. She moaned into the kiss and let her free hand settle on his waist for a moment. He’d taken off the suit jacket but was still in the buttoned-down shirt and trousers, and after a moment her hand moved down between them…

And he pulled away, resting his forehead against her. “Molly...”

“No, I know,” she said, taking in deep breaths. “I just...want to know.”

“Want to know what?” he asked.

“What it’s...like.” She took another deep breath. “With you.”

It dawned on him then, something he’d never asked about but had just assumed to be something she talked about with her female friends and not him. “Molly...are you a virgin?”

“God, it’s so stupid, isn’t it? There are three men who fancy me and I’m in my twenties and I’m a virgin,” she said, ducking her head and nestling it near him. “I push men away because I don’t want to get hurt. And Jim is a prat and Tom just...tries to hard. But you love me, and you won’t hurt me. I know you won’t.”

“Molly,” he said, ignoring his own feelings and just hugging her. “I...if you want to in the morning when we’re fully sober, then fine. Yeah. But it’s going to change things whether you like it or not. Even if we don’t date, it’s a shag. It messes things up.”

“I won’t let it,” she said. “And you won’t either. And it only has to happen once. I mean, I may hate it.”

“No, you know I would do everything I could to make sure you don’t hate it,” he said, finding that amusing for some reason. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. “Let’s move to my bed. More room. We’ll sleep off the booze and then...we’ll see. Okay?”

“Okay,” she said, and she pulled away from him and got off the sofa. When he stood up she gave him her hand and led him to his room. It wasn’t that they’d never slept in the same bed before, but this was going to be different because he had a feeling in the morning, their entire friendship could change.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up to Molly pressed against him, snoring softly. He didn’t want to move, even though he knew, at some point, he needed to get ready for work. His head hurt a bit, and his mouth and throat felt as though they’d been stuffed with cotton, but it could have been so much worse and he knew it. Still, there was a change in the air, he knew this, if she remembered their agreement the night before. And he didn’t want to make a move until he was sure of what she did or didn’t remember.

He ran his fingers through her hair gently as her face was buried in the crook of his neck. He’d always thought her hair was lovely, but she’d been convinced by someone when they were young to cut it short and it was something she had stuck with until rehab. It had been her own way of rebelling against the image her parents wanted when she’d kept it short, but it was nice to be able to run his fingers through it now. There was a comfort factor in that and he had the feeling if things did progress that it should be slow and comfortable as could be for them both.

Not that he’d had much experience himself, that was. Enough during university that he had a good idea of what most women liked and enough to know not all women were the same. He’d had a girlfriend his first year, a woman named Irene, who had taken his sexual education to heart. He hadn’t really put it to much use since, but he knew what he was doing when it came to shagging. Good news in this case.

And really, the comfort went both ways. If Molly wanted to divest herself of her virginity, he knew he wouldn’t hurt her, physically or emotionally. Jim may have done both and with some pleasure. Tom...if he knew she was a virgin, he might have looked at it as a conquest. Wasn’t a good point of view to take either, but there it was. He was simply helping a friend not be scarred for life.

The small flutter of eyelashes on his skin and the soft press of lips to his neck told him she was waking up and, most likely, she remembered. He’d let her set the pace, it seemed.

She sat up more and yawned, looking down at him. “So,” she said quietly.

“You remembered?” he asked, and she nodded, biting her lip slightly. “Are you sure?”

“You want to,” she said, and he could tell his trousers looked as tight as they felt.

“I do, but I want to make absolutely sure that you want to. It’s part of the process. At least it was with my partner.”

“You had a good partner, then,” she said with a small smile. “But yes. I do. How do you…?” She waved her free hand slightly. “We just get undressed?”

“Bit more than that, but I suppose that’s also part of the process. Doesn’t mean you can’t have fun with it, though. But there’s...I don’t know how to describe it without it sounding like a badly written sex manual. My head hurts too much to figure out my words.”

She laughed at that, and she grinned a bit more at the grin on his own face. “I feel like I just want to crawl into a hole and avoid sunlight for a month.”

“Oh, we really did overdo it, didn’t we?” he asked, chuckling slightly.

“Yes, well, if we hadn’t, you wouldn’t have found out my deepest, darkest secret,” she said, leaning over to kiss the tip of his nose.

“We can start with that, you know,” he said. “Snogging. I mean, if you want to.”

“You were a good kisser last night,” she said. “I haven’t had many of those and it was nice.”

“Then we can pick up where we left off last night and just do that for a while,” he said, reaching up to cradle her face and move her head so she could control the kiss once he initiated it. Her lips were still rather soft, which was a surprise as he’d thought they’d be chapped from the alcohol. But she kissed him softly for a bit, and he enjoyed what would probably amount to a once in a lifetime event.

Soon enough he rolled over on top of her, the kiss deepening as he braced himself to keep most of his weight off of her, she let her fingers slide into his hair, grasping at his curls to deepen the kiss more. She had no problem with that part, and he had to admit if she’d thought he was good at snogging she was equally as good. But soon he moved his lips away, letting himself trail kisses down to her collarbone. He tensed for a moment before nipping at her pulse point, so lightly that he knew she would feel it but there wouldn’t be a mark. She gasped and he snapped his head up to look at her. “Again?” she asked, breathing hard.

“I can...I’m trying not to leave marks,” he said.

“I have make-up, just...please do that again, oh my Lord.”

He grinned, the grin still on his face as he dipped his head back down, and he took a small bit of her skin between his teeth and sucked on it, listening to her gasp beneath him. It sent a jolt to his cock that excited him, but he would hold off on any pleasure for himself until she’d had at least one orgasm. He was, if nothing else, considerate enough to make sure she was pleased first if he could get her to that point.

And he had a few tools in his arsenal.

Her dress had spaghetti straps and he nudged her up slightly, peeling away the strap on one shoulder. She sat up more as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder, following the strap down. He then reached behind her for the zipper only to find this dress was the sort on just pulled over the head. “You have to stand up,” he said.

“I was enjoying the kissing,” she said.

“I have the feeling if you enjoyed me nibbling on your neck you’ll want that dress off, and that means standing up,” he said with a grin. “There are other places to kiss, you know. I mean, you can imagine.”

She shook her head. “Trust me, Sherlock. I do know. There’s a thing called romance novels and I have a very vivid imagination.”

He stilled as he pulled away. “Have you...imagined me, in this situation, or someone else?”

“Truth?”

“Truth.”

“Just you, but...it always seemed so...” She waved a hand. “I just always thought we could stay friends and shag and that would be...that.”

“Friends with benefits,” he said. “I suppose we can see how this goes. I just don’t want the friends part to change.”

“And it won’t,” she said, cupping his face in her hands. She gave him a soft, lingering kiss and then pulled away and got off the bed, pulling the dress up from the bottom hem. If he’d felt like he needed to have her before, seeing her in nothing more than a black lace strapless bra and matching knickers was an overpowering sight. He actually forgot how to do anything more than stare for a moment as she stood there. “Sherlock?”

“You’re beautiful,” he said, finally getting his words out. She looked down and looked like she wanted to cover the scars on her body from their rough and tumble childhood but he stood up and quickly undid his own shirt and undoing his trousers, shedding the clothing quickly before picking her up and gently setting her on the bed. “Now it’s not just you who’s undressed. With the next bloke, you can help but you just looked...uncomfortable. Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” she said. “Please, no, I just...you were looking at me like I was a goddess, and I’m not,” she said. “I have scars and I’m not pretty, you know I’m--”

He cut her off with another kiss, a softer one than he wanted to give her, but one to reassure her. She moved her hands to frame his face as she kissed him back, and after a moment he let his hands slide underneath to unclasp the bra. It was trickier with her back on the mattress, but he managed to get it done and then pulled his body away to peel the brassiere from her skin and toss it aside. He lowered himself again and she moaned into the kiss when her bare breasts touched his chest. He was going to go mad, he knew it, but there was so much more he could do for her. He moved away from her lips and slowly trailed kisses down her chest, her back arching up to meet his lips. When he let his tongue swirl around the tip of one of her breasts, she moaned softly and then let her fingers go for his hair. He concentrated on one of her breasts with his tongue, lips and teeth and the other with his free hand, tweaking her nipple until it was perked up. When she began to pull his head up he switched sides, paying the same careful attention to the other breast.

Eventually, he let his hand drift lower to see if she was reacting in a more physical way. His fingers found the edging of her knickers and dipped inside, tangling in the hair there before finding her warm core. She was wet against his fingers and he began to stroke her, letting his fingers tease at her entrance. Long fingers did come in handy for some things, he had been told, but the fact she was already wet with just the simplest of foreplay made him wonder just what fantasies she had had. “Did I do this when you thought of us together?” he asked, his voice husky as he tried hard not to stop and just sink deep inside her.

“No,” she said, her breathing labored. “Mouth.”

He nodded and then let his tongue press against the lace and swipe up once as her moaning almost became softer and more insistent. He removed his fingers from inside her and then moved to pull the lace down. Molly lifted up her hips accordingly and soon she was as naked as she was the day she was born.

He buried his face between her legs as she began to squirm, using tongue and fingers to tease her. She was close he knew it, the way her soft mewling was peppered with harsh curses and soon a soft litany of “fuck” escaped her lips before she gasped, coming on his face as he continued to tease. But only for so long; this was, of the few experiences he had had, the one he’d wanted the most.

He pulled away and she put an arm over her eyes but turned her head to see him go to the nightstand. He finally got rid of his pants and her eyes were wide. “You’re large.”

“Average, actually,” he said. “I’ll take things slowly so it doesn’t hurt.” He went and got a condom from his nightstand and opened the foil packet with his teeth. John had given them to him when he went off on his sex holiday but he honestly hadn’t thought he’d ever use them, and certainly not with Molly. He rolled the condom on his cock and then moved over to her, slowly kissing his way up before positioning himself and entering her. He was thankful she’d had one orgasm already because it was easier to enter her; if she’d been tight it would have hurt her more and he would have pulled out and worked on loosening her up more.

But she fit perfectly it seemed, and slowly he pushed forward until he was fully seated inside her. “Did it hurt?” he asked, and she shook her head, biting her lip again. With that confirmation he began to pull out of her and then moved forward again, slowly building up a rhythm as she raised a leg up, trying to adjust for him.

This was honestly the hardest thing he had done, using slow, steady strokes when he wanted to bury himself in her to his hilt, but soon her hands moved to his arse and she urged him to move faster. The rhythm sped up and he found himself going deeper, trying to be careful not to hurt her, but she was a more demanding lover than he had ever expected a virgin to be. But then, she wouldn’t be Molly if she wasn’t, he supposed.

Finally, he reached between them and teased the nub of flesh with one hand as he moved her leg higher to better accommodate his strokes. Her hands had moved from his arse to the headboard and she was back to muttering a litany of curses until she gasped, his name falling from her lips, and he could feel her convulse around him. He let himself come at that point and eventually they both stopped having their release and were trying to catch their breath, her half stroking his back and him pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

“Sherlock,” she said.

“Mmmm?” he asked, perfectly comfortable where he was.

“You promised I wouldn’t hate it. I didn’t hate it.”

He laughed into her shoulder. “But you didn’t love it?”

“No, I...did. I think. But I already hurt.”

“Soak in a bath for a bit before you do anything strenuous because you used muscles you’re not used to,” he said. “I can skip a shower before work.”

“You have to go into work?” she asked, giving him a pout as she looked up. “Oh, right. You just got the job. Good impressions, best impressions, etcetera etcetera.”

He pulled out of her, tied off the condom and disposed of it in his wastebasket before reaching for a towel and cleaning himself up. “I’d like to keep this post.”

“And I’d like to do this again, if...well, if _you_ want. No dating, we stay friends, just...”

He nodded, feeling only a bit let down that all she wanted was shagging. “We can talk tonight. Do you want me to pick up a takeaway?” She nodded. “All right. I have to--”

“I know, I know,” she said. “You have a post to get ready for and I think there’s a bathtub calling my name.” She stood up gingerly and then saw the blood on his comforter. “Sherlock...”

“It’s alright,” he said. “Chem major. Getting rid of bloodstains is no problem.” He kissed the top of her head. “Go take your bath.”

She nodded, but then reached up and pulled his lips towards hers, giving her a proper kiss. “You deserve more of those,” she said. “A million more.”

“Not if we’re not dating, not unless it’s foreplay,” he said. “That’s my rule.”

She looked disappointed but nodded. “Alright. I’ll see you when you get home then.” She moved gingerly to pick up her knickers and then headed out of his bedroom. He went to find something to wear, but before he got to his clothes he saw her bra there. This was going to get quite interesting indeed, and as his eyes drifted to the box of condoms in his open drawer he wondered if anything between them would ever be the same again.


End file.
